Sunday Mornings
by goldnheart
Summary: Minako surprises Kunzite and reminds him that she too can be cruel.


I don't own Sailor Moon. Still. Sigh.

* * *

**Sunday Mornings**

Come with me," she said, as he opened the door. She hated door; it was the final barrier before she could attack him. He quirked an eyebrow at her while hiding a smile.

"What?" She shifted, leaning into his doorway, frowning slightly.

"A little over-dressed for Sunday morning, love?" He asked, in jeans and an immaculate-- if a bit tight--black t-shirt.

"Oh, this?" She moved back and forth, fluttering the full skirt on her white dress with the yellow buttercup print along the hem. He reached out to stroke her arm, holding it at the elbow. She smiled. "Not at all. I have my reasons. You'll just have to come with me and see."

He glanced down at her other hand, which now rested on his. "Where to?"

"What fun would that be?" She whined softly, in that way that she knew was more cute than annoying. "Go put on a suit, chop chop." She moved to smack his ass as he turned away from her compliantly. He grabbed the offending hand instantly, pulling her to him.

"Don't make me rumple that pretty, innocent little dress, Mina." She bit her lip and released it slowly, holding his eyes. He ran a thumb across the pink flesh of her lip, wishing it were other pink flesh, before turning away, shaking his head, and whistling to himself slowly.

*

In no time he was changed into a simple, sharp grey suit, white shirt, and a black and silver dotted tie. Mina resisted the urge to drop her panties. She had plans before that.

"Very well. I've played by your rules. Now where is my reward?" he asked provocatively. Her eyes lit up, and she danced over to him and kissed him slowly, sweetly. He held her face, and kissed her forehead. Then, speaking into her hair, he responded.

"Very nice, but not what I was looking for."

She pulled away, eyes sharp.

"Fine, then. What do you want?"

Kunzite paused, deciding how he wanted to answer that, and decided to stick to his original response.

"I want to know where we are going, and why it is so important that you had to take me away from my quiet Sunday morning."

"Oh that," she said, waving flippantly. "We're going to my parent's house."

Now it was her turn to laugh. His posture straightened, and he took a deep, steadying breath.

"I see. Why did you not tell me this sooner?" He asked steadily.

Her smile was bright. "Because my mother saw the ring."

Kunzite looked down at the rather large chunk of kunzite sparkling on her left ring finger. It had been her request. He was grateful that she had chosen the sentimental route; it had set him back less than a diamond. Not that he would ever tell her that.

He took another deep breath "Minako. I thought we had agreed to put the ring away until we make a formal announcement. So we can avoid this kind of situation."

"I know, but I didn't do it on purpose!" she pleaded. He doubted her, a little too clearly from the way her expression darkened. "You don't believe me. Well, I didn't. I was wearing it, which was my fault. I just like to have it on. It reminds me of how far we've come." Her eyes held his. He felt that flutter in his chest that had warned him about this girl, the very first time they met.

"All right. And you wore it, but how did she see it?"

Minako threw up her head in anger "She did it again! She came over at eight in the morning, hoping to catch you spending the night."

"Aren't you glad I left earlier, then?" He said, not quite gloating. Not _quite_.

She looked over at him sharply "No. I'm still not. We are getting married, so she really had no ammo with that whole 'living in sin' thing." She wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging him to her, connecting her hips with his. Kunzite inhaled sharply. "And I haven't had enough of you yet, I don't know if I will. So when you leave early...it's just cruel." He folded her into his arms, trying to keep this from spiraling out of control and into bed.

"Believe me, I don't want to leave you. But I would like to get your parent's blessing also. I never had it, last time."

Minako gripped him tighter.

"Well, I think, based on what she said about the ring, you're on strong ground this time."

"Stable ground." She just nodded against his neck. He knew she wouldn't remember, but he couldn't stop correcting it.

"So are we going?" She asked, finally leaning back to look at him.

"Of course. My car or yours?"

"Mine. I parked in front of yours. We'd have to move it to take yours." He shot her a look at the common disagreement. She just smiled back cheerily, purposefully forgetting the other instances of this fight. She picked up her bag and walked to the door. "Oh and baby?"

"Yes?" He shut off the music that had been playing softly in the background.

"I wanted you to be thinking about something today while we're over there, since it gets hard to focus with my parents sending you death-glares."

He frowned."Alright, and what is that?"

"I'm wearing red panties." He drew his hands up to his head, running them over his eyes and down his face, letting out a muffled groan. She smiled. "And they have ruffles."

"That was cruel. And you'll pay for it."

"I _am_ cruel. And you like it." The door to the flat clicked shut behind them.

* * *

Thank you, V01, for your work betaing this story.


End file.
